


Cobwebs

by CreepsMalone



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Spider!Jerm AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepsMalone/pseuds/CreepsMalone
Summary: Just a few clips of domestic life with Michael and his vigilante boyfriend.





	Cobwebs

“Babe, I swear to god, if you leave spiderwebs on our window one more time I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch.”

Jeremy sputtered, throwing his hands up defensively. “But I get home so late! As soon as I’m inside all I can think about is cuddling with my super hot boyfriend, can you really blame me for forgetting to clean up a few stray webs?” 

Michael gave him a flat look, tossing a duster covered in synthetic web to him, which he caught easily. “Yes. I can. Two seconds, babe. That’s all it takes. If you can fight a giant mechanical snake you can clean up after yourself. I believe in you.” He patted his boyfriend's cheek. 

Jeremy pouted, stealing a kiss regardless. “You’d really put Spiderman in the doghouse like that?” He snaked an arm around Michael’s waist, pulling him close. “You’d make me sleep on the couch, all alone, not a cuddle or kiss in sight-” He trailed on dramatically, putting on a pitiful expression at the very thought.

Michael snorted, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders in return. He pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, earning a pleased hum in response. “Yep. I would.” 

Jeremy’s pleased expression from the kiss instantly morphed into one of exaggerated indignancy. “The absolute _injustice_ of it all,” he mourned. 

“Mhm.” He patted Jeremy’s cheek lightly before pulling away to finish making their bed. Jeremy pouted beside him, but moved to help anyway. 

Michael hummed idly as they worked. “I still can’t believe you fucked up at that press conference that bad.” 

Jeremy tsked, straightening up the pillows. “I panicked! I mean, at least I know you’re safe if everyone thinks Spiderman is dating a white red headed woman named MJ rather than a filipino man name Michael James Mell.”

Michael laughed, nudging Jeremy’s side. “What if that’s actually a real person, though? Imagine her surprise when she found out she’s in a long term relationship with Spiderman.” 

Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes. “Well, at least it’ll maybe stop any potential suitors, right? No more trying to make out with me when I save someone from a burning building?”

“That never happened to begin with.”

“Maybe not. But now it _definitely_ won’t, right?”

“Right. Wanna go cuddle on the couch?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

Michael laughed, grabbing Jeremy’s hand and leading him out of the room.

\------------------------

Michael smacked Jeremy on the back of the head the second he was inside, window sliding shut behind him.

“Ow!” Jeremy cried, rubbing at the stop where Michael had hit him. “What was that for?!”

“For scaring the absolute shit out of me, dumbass!” Michael quickly pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the sound of confusion. “I was watching on the news. Why the _fuck_ did you play dead for so long! You scared me to my own god damn death!”

Jeremy’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, fuck, You saw that?” He winced. “Shit. I’m sorry, I had to get his guard down.” He squeezed Michael lightly. “But hey, he _really_ wasn’t expecting the guy who hadn’t moves in fifteen minutes, right?” 

“Shut your absolute fuck up. I’m mad at you.” The death grip of a hug he had Jeremy trapped in said otherwise.

Jeremy grimaced, dropping his mask onto the floor so that he could press a kiss to Michael’s hair. “I’m sorry. I’m ok, I promise.” 

“You won’t be when I’m done punching the shit out of you,” Michael grumbled, holding no real malice. “.i’m gonna become the newest super villian just so I can beat you up for scaring me.”

Jeremy laughed softly, kissing his forehead. “Maybe don’t do that.”

Michael huffed out a breath into Jeremy’s neck. “I’m gonna punch you so good when I’m climbing the empire state building and yelling about some dumb fuck plan to take over that makes no sense.”

“Sure,” Jeremy agreed. “You’re the only supervillain that I’ll let murder me.”

“Good.” 

Jeremy managed to pull back from the hug enough to kiss Michael properly, a hand on his cheek holding him in place.

Michael melted instantly, pressing harder into it. After a moment, he pulled away. “I love you, you stupid fucker. If you ever die I’m gonna kick your ass, ok?”

Jeremy smiled, nodding. “Ok.”

Michael let out a long breath, dropping his head down onto Jeremy’s shoulder. “I know it’s part of who you are and you’re doing so much good and helping so many people, but…” His voice got quiet. “Sometimes I get so _scared_.” 

Jeremy frowned as he felt Michael’s shoulders begin to shake lightly. His boyfriend continued, voice growing thicker by the second. 

“I don’t wanna lose you, Jerm. You mean _so much_ to me. God, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Jeremy brought a hand up to card through Michael’s hair soothingly. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, ok? Never. I’ll always be here for you.” 

Michael sniffled slightly. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Michael nodded, lifting his face to steal a sweet kiss. “Ok. No breaking it, ok?”

Jeremy kissed him again, offering a steady smile. “Ok.”

\-----

“What if we had a kid but instead of a normal human child it was just a baby shaped mass of spiders?”

Jeremy glanced down at where Michael was laying against his chest. “You _know_ I need more information than that if you want a real answer. Like, does the spider baby still grow at the same rate as a human baby? Do the spiders die off and get replaced by new spiders? Would one of us be giving birth to the spider baby or would we just acquire him elsewhere?”

Michael hummed, fingers absently toying with the button of Jeremy’s button down. “Yes, Yes, and obviously we find him abandoned on our doorstep.” 

Jeremy nodded at the new information despite the fact that he knew Michael couldn’t see him. “Well then I would support our baby like any good father should, obviously.” 

“Thank god, because I have a surprise for you.” 

Jeremy laughed, but then paused. “You’re kidding, right? There’s not actually a spider baby. Right?”

“Oh my god, the fact that you even have to question that is so sad.” 

“Weirder things have happened!”

“Have they? Weirder than a _baby made of spiders_?”

“Maybe!”

Michael rolled his eyes, leaning up to steal a kiss. “No spider babies today, sorry.”

“It’s probably for the best.” 

They both laughed, conversation trailing off as their attention shifted back to the quiet hum of whatever show it was that was currently playing on the television.

Soon, Michael found himself lost in thought, tracing random patterns into Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy smiled to himself, running his fingers through Michael’s hair soothingly.

When Michael spoke up again, his tone was much softer. “Do you… think we actually could? One day?”

Jeremy blinked, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Could what?”

Michael bit his lip, glancing up the meet Jeremy’s gaze with slightly nervous eyes. “Have a baby?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened slightly, the idea rendering him speechless for a moment. “A baby.” He repeated. “A family?” 

Michael nodded, his hand now pressing down flat against Jeremy’s chest, just over his heart. “Our family.”

“I think…” Jeremy paused, flashes of the hundreds of life threatening situations he’d encountered on a standard day to day running through his mind. A child? He felt fear bloom within him. What if he died out there and Michael was left having to raise a child all alone? Even worse, what if his identity was discovered one day and something happened to their _child_ just so someone could get to him?

His fears ran wild in his mind for only a moment, though. Tose thoughts were quickly pushed aside by memories of Michael greeting him as he got hom. Caring for him when he was injured or sick. Loving him. Michael was there for him no matter what. Jeremy would do anything for him. He _wanted_ to do anything for him. 

Suddenly the idea of starting a real family wasn’t such a foreign and scary concept. It felt like something to look forward to. A future to aspire for.

Jeremy spoke up. “I think I’d really like that, Micah.”

Michael beamed, instantly pulling his boyfriend into a deep, loving kiss. He murmured against Jeremy’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeremy smiled into it, holding Michael close.


End file.
